


In Times of Stress

by LightTheNight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, F/M, Lemon, Naegiri - Freeform, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightTheNight/pseuds/LightTheNight
Summary: Makoto readied herself for anything Kyoko was willing to tell him; it had to have been extremely important, if she asked to pull him away from all the surveillance camer—"Take off your pants."Makoto nearly choked. "W-Wait, what?" he asked, blinking a few times."You heard me. Take off your pants."Naegiri. Lemons, so be warned! Feedback and reviews appreciated!





	In Times of Stress

“… Kyoko?”

“I’ll be waiting for you in the dressing room.”

Kyoko left as soon as she came, walking ahead. A simple knock on his door only to give a single order. Makoto sighed. He knew he shouldn’t be out during nighttime, especially after Byakuya’s recent plan for everyone to stay in their rooms after dark to avoid danger.

But…he couldn’t just _not_ go.

After mulling it over, he followed after her, a feeling of paranoia reverberating throughout his body. He couldn’t help but look back every few steps in fear of the supposed sixteenth student that Kyoko had told him about not too long ago.

_“Mukuro Ikusaba. The sixteenth student, lying hidden somewhere in this school… The one they call the Ultimate Despair… Watch out for her.”_

Kyoko’s foreboding words echoed in his head for what felt like the umpteenth time as he made his way toward the bathhouse. The short trip to walk there felt much longer than it probably did.

“Sorry for asking you to come so late, Makoto.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

Makoto sighed in relief. He found solace being in the bathhouse more than ever, especially with someone he feels he can trust.

“Well then, let me get straight to the point.”

Kyoko closed her eyes briefly, her face impossible to read, as usual. Makoto readied herself for anything Kyoko was willing to tell him; it had to have been extremely important, if she asked to pull him away from all the surveillance camer—

“Take off your pants.”

Makoto nearly choked.

“W-Wait, what?” he asked, blinking a few times; he wasn’t sure he heard her correctly.

“You heard me. Take off your pants.”

Kyoko’s voice was more stern now; enough to make Makoto jump a bit from the sudden firmness in her tone.

“Wait, but why?! I thought you were going to tell me some major discovery you made about the school! Or what you found in—”

Immediately, Kyoko covered Makoto’s mouth, her gloved hand pressing tightly against his lips before he could say another word.

“Keep your voice down. Even if we’re in the bathhouse…we can’t allow a single risk. Consider this a test run,” Kyoko murmured, before slowly lifting her hand away from his mouth.

“A…test run?” Makoto gasped out, panting.

“Yes. If I’m going to be continuously scrutinized and distrusted by everyone else, I want to make sure I can at least confidently continue having these meetings with you here without any…unexpected mishaps.”

Kyoko looked outside the dressing room, her eyes narrowing ahead to make sure it was just the two of them there.

“After what happened with our meetings here over Alter Ego, I can never be too sure.”

Alter Ego… Makoto knew full well what she meant. After everything they had gone through with him, in the end, Monokuma had cruelly revealed it had all been pointless from the start. All the secret bathhouse meetings, the fights they had over him, the information they learned from him… All passed off as something Monokuma let them squabble over until the time was right.

This time, however, seemed different. At least, Makoto seemed to think so from the look in her eye.

“O-Okay, so… What does all of this have to do with me having to take off my pants?” Makoto asked, scratching his cheek.

“It’ll help me…test something. To see if the bathhouse is really as safe a place as we originally thought.”

Taking the initiative, Kyoko reached out to unbutton his pants, unzipping his fly and pulling them down. She couldn’t help but give a barely-audible chuckle at the design—white boxers adorned with golden stars all over the fabric.

“K-Kyoko! What are you doing?! That’s my lucky underwear!”

Makoto blushed in embarrassment and attempted to cover himself with both his arms.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

“I…assumed you would be okay with me making the first move. I figured most boys would be completely accepting of something like this happening to them,” she explained, a hint of confusion in her normally calm and stoic voice. She expected Makoto to be flustered, but not to the point of outright stopping her.

“Kyoko, what do you think being a ‘boy’ even means? And what do you mean by ‘first move’?” he asked, stuck standing in place now that he was exposed like this. She’s used that line before, too… First that time she expected him to easily ward off a surprise attack from some masked person in the boys’ bathroom like it was nothing, and now this.

“I thought it was obvious. I was…going to stimulate your genitals.”

“Do _what?!_ Why?!” Makoto asked, taken aback. It didn’t help that she completely ignored his first question. And answered his second one so…formally.

Kyoko stood there in silence for several seconds before finally giving any sort of response.

“It’s all to prove whether Monokuma is somehow able to watch and find out about our meetings here, despite there not being any cameras here. I figured if I pulled something extreme, it would be up his alley enough for him to joke about,” she explained. “After all, I’ve noticed Monokuma can’t resist making crass jokes about the opportunities we have here to do such…crude acts. During my investigations of this school, some of those jokes, regarding things Monokuma has said about the other students…has been found true.”

Makoto couldn’t believe what he was hearing as Kyoko went on to explain. Semen stains in the boys’ bathroom on the first floor, vaginal fluids in the rec room at some point… And the entire time, Kyoko kept her voice as hushed as possible.

“Aside from Toko, I had no idea our classmates were this…pervy.”

“You have no room to judge, Makoto. After all, you peeked at me and all the other girls when we bathed together sometime ago.”

“Y-You saw me?!” Makoto’s cheeks grew warm.

“Teenagers have urges, Makoto. Especially during times of intense stress. That’s one thing I’ve learned during my time here. Even… _I_ experience them,” Kyoko admitted, her own cheeks turning a touch pink themselves.

Makoto wasn’t sure what to say. He had never met someone so cryptic and vague…yet so direct and blunt at the same time.

“Kyoko…”

“Last time, we were able to form a hypothesis that the mastermind can’t control Monokuma and monitor the surveillance cameras at the same time. Tonight, we’re going to prove whether or not the bathhouse is as safe an area as we originally convinced ourselves.”

Giving another quick glance outside, Kyoko got on her knees, and without hesitation, pulled Makoto’s boxers down. His length had grown half-erect; assumedly from the conversation they were having. Just having it exposed like this, being stared at by her, caused it to twitch and grow even further.

Already, Kyoko went back to being all business. Makoto voiced more of his protests, but Kyoko refused to listen this time; her velvety hands wrapped around his member—one stroked his growing shaft, the other caressing his balls. Though she was completely inexperienced, Kyoko did everything she could to appear as if she wasn’t.

Regardless, however, Makoto was already complete mess. His mind was a complete mess over his own urges, caught up in the suddenness of the situation. Kyoko, on her knees, stripping him half-naked and rubbing him off… It was like something out of a dream. A dream that was almost…too good to wake from.

But a part of it didn’t feel…right.

It didn’t take long for him to reach his max length—five inches, Kyoko could gather; about average. Fitting for someone as normal as Makoto. A drop of pre-cum began to leak from his tip; for it to happen this soon, she knew for a fact he was a bit…pent-up. Makoto bit his lip, trying to resist.

He…had to wake up from this and stop her while he still could. Taking a deep breath, he worked the willpower up to push her away.

“W-Wait, Kyoko. Please…”

Kyoko’s attention was caught this time. Her hand let go of him, and she gave a small frown as she looked up.

“This… This is all moving so fast. I just… I just want to know something first,” he said as he rubbed his left shoulder. “I can’t help but feel unsure about… _this_. You’ve been really amazing with the truth you’ve found about this school, and the cases of each class trial, and I know we’ve worked together alone before, but…”

Makoto sighed and continued. “Are you sure this is for the sake of investigating the school? Or are you doing this for some…other reason?”

Kyoko furrowed her brow somewhat. “… Do you doubt me?”

Makoto shook his head. “No. And I don’t _want_ to doubt you, either. It’s just… I… I want you to be honest with me. We’ve been working together for some time now, but… Something like this… I… I don’t want to be used for some kind of ulterior motive.”

“I…know you’re smarter than me, Kyoko. Smarter, more clever, more sophisticated than someone like me. I know it was partly my fault for hiding the situation with Sakura, but… Now that that’s cleared up, I want to keep things more open between us. At least…when it comes to crazy late-night missions like this.”

“…” Kyoko remained silent as she heard him out, before finally opening her mouth to speak. “Is this because of Sayaka?” she asked calmly, her expression softening somewhat.

Makoto clenched his fist, his body growing stiff. The expression on his face gave her all she needed to know.

“… I understand. Trust doesn’t form overnight; it takes time to build, especially after it’s been broken time and time again. This killing game has toyed with all our emotions…” Kyoko trailed off as she parted her hair. “And I realize not all of my actions have been clear.” She looked away; though she looked as stoic as ever, the fact she couldn’t completely maintain eye contact with him.

“But if it helps… I can at least tell you the whole truth of why I called you here tonight.” Kyoko’s blush returned to her as she spoke.

Makoto perked up; he offered a hand to help her up. “You don’t have to tell me everything if it puts us in danger from the mastermind. I just…want things to be more clear.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kyoko responded, taking his hand, now back at eye level with him. “I…may have exaggerated a bit when I said I only brought you here and did all this _solely_ for another investigation. I…” she paused, the slightest trace of hesitance hitting her face. “I was acting a bit irrational. Like I said earlier, this killing game has toyed with all our emotions…even mine.”

“Staying up every night with almost no sleep, avoiding risk of being caught by the mastermind, keeping my strength up to stand up to anyone that might attack…” she went on. “Every person has their limits, and every person has their own way of managing their stress. When I decided to call on you… I wasn’t sure what I was thinking. I just…”

Makoto blushed. Kyoko had been so strong-willed the entire time they had all been trapped here; seeing her admit all this out of the blue made him realize that despite how strong Kyoko was, even she grew fatigued. Fatigued of maintaining the composed, stoic exterior and barely dodging danger at any turn; even if it was who she was, even she had her limits—especially with everyone constantly relying on her. She was human, too.

“So you…you called me because…you just wanted to…”

“Our basest urges are what make us human, Makoto. Sometimes, feeling them myself helps remind me that I’m more than just an emotionless machine, like some have called me in the past.”

Letting out a breath, she began to walk away. “You can put your pants back on now. I apologize for making things…awkward. You should get some rest. You’re right. Doing something like this during a killing game, when tensions are high… I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“We’ll resume our investigations as if this never happened tomorrow. Good-bye, Makoto.”

“K-Kyoko, wait--!”

Makoto tried to stop her, one hand reaching to grab his pants to pull them up, the other reaching out for her…

But as quickly as she came, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Thanks to this fic, I had to look up “average penis sizes in Japan.” Thanks, Danganronpa.  
>  Feel free to leave a review or any feedback! It really helps keep me going! Let me know if you want this to be a two-shot that concludes this!**


End file.
